Pest collecting devices are well known in the art. These include gum sticker strips as well as the portable, electric gun devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,331; 4,674,458 or 4,607,457. Although these devices utilize a vacuum or suction accompanying an air stream generated by an electric fan, they do not provide for a disposable cartridge which has a builtin, insect retaining means and which closes automatically to entrap an insect. Other known insect trapping devices currently available and which have been available for a number of years are fly swatters, poison sprays and fly papers. However these techniques for capturing insects are generally disagreeable and unsightly.